Digimon Data squad: Shadowomnimon
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: S: what is there was another royal knight but instead got banished? D: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC
1. Chapter 1

Before anyone gets on me, ShadowOmnimon is my own creation and therefore it's a female and I know that they are a blackomnimon (I didn't know till after I made shadowomnimon) but im still sticking with my character. I own nothing else.

**DIGIMON DATA SQUAD**

**ShadowOmnimon**

**Chapter 1**

_**Digital world**_

I was watching the humans and their digimon fight with Craniamon and they weren't doing any good against him. That kid, Marcus, and his Shinegreymon didn't give up though.

Suddenly, Craniamon used one of his attacks to imobolize the digimon. Just as Craniamon was about to delete Shinegreymon, Marcus got on his partner's stomach and stopped Craniamon's sword with his bare fist. He shoved Craniamon off and hopped off of Shinegreymon.

"Charge! DNA…..Burst mode!" Shinegreymon got fire wings and the white on his body turned red and he got a fire shield and sword. "Shinegreymon burst mode!"

I kept watching until the other royal knights showed up as well as their king. Just as Omnimon, my brother, was about to make the final blow to them with his sword, I appeared infront of him, my own sword drawn and blocked his blow.

"Hmph, I see you have come Shadowomnimon." He said in his usual cold, emotionless voice. I said nothing and throw him back and stayed in my spot. "That's Shadowomnimon, the fallen royal knight!" I heard Gotsumon explained. "She defies Yggdrasil and the knights!" I still said nothing and stared down my older brother.

"So….we have a royal knight on our side?" I heard the boy with the blonde hair ask. "She is no royal knight human, she doesn't deserve the title." Said Gallantmon. The others agreed except for Craniamon who just stood there.

Omnimon swung and swung at me and I kept blocking. Suddenly, Gallentmon came up behind me and thrust his lance towards me but I managed to jump up in the air. Omnimon appeared infront of me and swung, making a big gash in my chest and blood comes pouring out. He kicked me and I slammed into the ground. He was flying down towards me and I couldn't move. I saw something coming from the corner of my eye.

Kentaurosmon came out of nowhere and I lost concinus.

When I woke up, I was the size of a human, laying in the human world. I looked around and saw that everyone else is there. Kentaurosmon de-digivolved back into Kudamon, making everyone gape. I started to get up when pain shot through me and I looked at my chest and saw that the gash was still bleeding but more slowly.

I heard someone walking towards me and looked over and saw that it was Marcus's Agumon. "Are you alright? That's a nasty gash." "I'm fine." I stated and I winced as I tried to get up. "You're not. That gash might get infected." "Agumon's right, you need to get that treated." Said Gaomon.

I saw Marcus looked over and followed his gaze and saw two female humans. One was a child and the other adult. The child hugged Marcus followed by the adult. The child noticed me and slowly walked over.

"My name's Kristie, whats your name?" "Uh….its Shadowomnimon." "Is it ok if I just called you Shadow?" "Sure I guess…"

I was not expecting this kind of kindness but she is still only a child.

She noticed the gash on my chest. "Mom! You might wanna get the med kit!" she shouted. A few minutes later, Mrs. Damon, the wife of Spenser Damon and the mother of Marcus Damon, was cleaning and wrapping my gash.

Once she was done, she put the things away and stood up. I mumbled a small Thanks.

"Is Omnimon really your older brother?" asked Marcus. "Yeah." "Some brother he is. Beating up his sister." he growled.

"He wasn't always like this."


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS

**ShadowOmnimon**

**Chapter 2**

_**Human world**_

I was sitting on the hill close to where Marcus, Kristie, and their mother sat. Marcus was telling him about his father being the king. I could hear the hurt in both Kristie's and Marcus's voice. The hurt reminded me of my own when Omnimon decided to join the royal knights. I sighed and looked up at the digital world.

I knew I had to go back but for now, I will stay here. Marcus and Kristie reminds me of myself and Omnimon.

My eyes wondered to the three humans beside me. I think I understand now about the humans.

Marcus treated agumon as if he was his own brother and agumon always called him 'boss'. Thomas and Gaomon's friendship is that of simply friends. Yoshi's and lalamon's are one of sisters, and finally Kainin and Falcomon's are that of family.

Is this what Yggdrasil was afraid of? Humans and digimon working together as partners which what he thought of upsetting the balance?

Marcus began talking about when his dad left but I didn't pay attention. My thoughts were on other things. mainly another royal knight which i was fond of. well maybe to fond of. I suddenly felt a a bird land on my shoulder. I looked at it and lfted my hand up to it and it hoped on it. I heard Kristy giggling and I looked over to find her staring at me. Before I knew it, five more birds landed on me. She laughed and fell onto her back. I couldn't help put let a small smile formed on my face.

The moment was ruined however when white BishopChessmon came crashing into the hill not far from us. The bird scattered and I immediately shielded the three humans that was close together with my body. Agumon came running towards us.

"Boss one of the royal knights are here!" We looked up and saw Gallantmon floating there fighting with the others.

"Shadowomnimon." I looked down at Marcus. "Take my sister and mother somewhere safe." I nodded and grew to my normal digimon height and pick the two humans up and flew off.

I stopped and set them down close to where they were staying. Kristie looked up at me. "Aren't you coming?" she asked. I shook my head. "I need to fight alongside the others." She stared up at me and then I noticed understanding in them.

"Good luck." She said. I stood and flew to the battle field. Once I got there, the city was in ruins. The digimon was laying scattered. Marcus and shinegreymon was about to get blown up. I hurried and got infront of them.

"Blackgururu cannon!" our blasts canceled each other out. A pain ripped through my chest and I went down on one knee. "Shadowomnimon? You seriously think that you could go against me in ur weaken condition?"

I looked down at my chest and saw the bandages were getting bloodssoaked. I ripped it off and saw that the gash had reopened. "Shadowomnimon, what do you think your doing? Your still injured!"

"I don't care." I stated. "You know what Gallantmon? Your just as bad as that human that attacked the digital world!" "what?"

"You heard me! You, the others, and your king is attacking the human world just like that human did to ours on the SAME goal." "Why you-" "Some of the humans are bad but others are good just like digimon. I met some of the good ones and I will protect them! They and their digimon are the future of both worlds!" he seemed taken back by my little speech. Suddenly, Kentaurosmon came beside me, also recovering from his injuries.

"She is right gallantmon weather u believe her or not." He said. I looked at him.

"take care of my partner for me." I blinked but nodded. He ran and slammed into gallantmon. He froze both gallantmon and himself and they sank to the bottom of the ocean. I knelt down towards the humans as they were discussing the digital world.

"You guys stay here and guard it." Said Marcus. He looked at me. "You think you can come with us?" I nodded. "Yes, the gash has stopped bleeding." I told him. "Good. Lets go." Shinegreymon picked Marcus up and we both flew up towards the digital world.

This time, we won't come back until we defeated yggdrasil.


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING BUT SHADOWOMNIMON

**Shadowomnimon **

**Chapter 3**

_**Digital World**_

I was sitting next to Marcus and Agumon who was sitting back to back whining about water. I couldnt help but roll my eyes. Why did i come with these two again?

"Hey that was a strange light! What was it?" I tilt my head upward to see what he was looking at and thats one i heard it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" The thing landed right beside the two and they got blown off from their spot. Once the dust died down, they got up and walked over to the small crator only to see...

"Gatsumon!"

The rock digimon got his head out of the ground and turned his head. "Oh not you two again!" he exclaimed and a displeasing voice. He of course insulted the two. "We are geniuses comared to you!" said Agumon. I silently groaned.

"Hey, how did you end up falling from the sky anways?" asked Marcus. "Well after we seperated..." I stoped listening after that. Instead I looked up at the sky. I then looked down on my slowly healing gash across my chest. I knew that I should have told them that i was really really weak but decided against it. I was in my own little world when Marcus said something bout "our tour guide is back". I looked over at them. Did they REALLY forget that i was a fallen knight and know the way?

_**Few hours later...**_

I was running next to Marcus and Agumon, Gatsumon was falling behind but i didnt particulary care at the moment. We stoped for a moment since Agumon said something but i was on high alert and wasnt paying attention.

Suddenly, a blast came out of nowhere and hit in the middle of us, sending us flying backwards.

"That was a warning. The next one Won't miss." We all looked up and saw Craniamon standing there. "What the- you again?!" Craniamon was looking down on us and I looked at Marcus. "This time...you shall not defeat me!" He boasted. I stood up.

"Marcus...listen to me. Let me handle him." "What?! No way! Thats out of the question!" He shouted. "Marcus...-" "Don't you Marus me! You will NOT fight him in your condition!" He growled before turning back to the knight.

"Yggdrasil had made his decision, the human race must be exterminated." He turned to the digimon. "You digimon, their's no point wasting your life with his, if you disban from this human and you surrender to king Yggdrasil, you shall be spared." Why was he asking Agumon this?

"Why dont ya ask me to cut off my arms and legs while your at it!" Agumonsaid waving his arms up and down. "You pathetic fools. King Yggdrasil's word is final. You shall parish with the humans." "Over my dead body!" growled Marcus. "Thats the idea." snorted Craniamon. I growled. "You touch him, you die!" I positioned myself infront of Marcus, Agumon and Gatsumon.

"Shadowomnimon, you cant win against the knights or the king, so why do you fight for them? Why fight for the humans?" I shut my eyes. "Because...didn't you, my older brother and I made a pact tou protect every living thing including the humans?" He seemed to be taken back at my reminder. "That...that was a long time ago! The king has helped us see the evil these humans really are!" he stated.

I opened my eyes. "So, everything you and brother said was a lie." "Your wrong, we didnt lie, we just..." he trailed off. We were interupted by Marcus.

"It's fighting time Agumon!" "Right!" Marcus came jumping from stone to stone. He jumped up and Craniamon imidiently went to punch him but Marcus punched his fist jumping back. "Get ready Agumon!"

"DNA Charge Overdrive!"

"Agumon double warp digivolve to...Shinegreymon!" Shinegreymon flew to Craniamon who braught up his sheild, boasting how no one could break this. He slammped into the sheild but didnt break it. "Ha, if your not gonna take this seriously-" "Craniamon,, do us all a favor and shut up!" I stated, coming up behind him. Just as he was turning around, i kicked him but he blocked it with my sword. I jumped back and went at him again but he dodged and kicked my back, making me go flying and crashed into the ground. He then started to pound me with his attacks. I got cuts all over as well as gashes and bruises.

"Shadow! Shadow!" I felt Shinegreymon shake me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Gomanosai, Shinegreymon, Marcus, this is as far as I go, I got no strenth left..." I breathed. "Hey don't say that! After this We will get you fixed up a-and then we will take down my dad together!" he said.

"Shadow you cant give up." said Shinegreymon. I shut my eyes and fell limp. I didnt turn into a digiegg mind you, I still had a little strength left to keep from getting turned into a digiegg.

I dont know how long I have been out, a couple of minutes to an hour maybe?

Suddenly, my eyes snapped open and power surged through me and I got up. I saw that Yoshi, Kainin, and Thomas was there as well with their digimon. I looked over at marcus and saw that he had a new digivice burst but instead of a black base, it was a deep red and instead of orange highlights and such, they were black.

"Guess what Craniamon, I have two partners now!" Marcus shouted.

"Charge! DNA...Burst mode!"

A ring black fire appeared above me. It started to make its way down to my head. As it passed, My two back horns turned into a light red color and a blue line connected the three horns. The front horn turned into a very dark red color. My head and mask got turned into a lighter grey. My gururu arm went from dark blue to dark orange and my grey arm, a grey to a dark blue. My tattered cape became a black flamed one. Finally, the black flamed ring dissapeard.

"Shadowomnimon burst mode!" I stood there and looked myself over. "Lets go guys! Time to take out his sheild! Shadow you wanna go first?" "My pleasure. Sword of unity!" My sword slid out and it was a dark flamed much like shinegreymon's fire sword. "Canon of power!" my cannon slid out. It was still black but had goldish accents in it. I held my canon up and blasted at him and of course he used his sheild to block it and i quickly flew up and slashed at it. I then jumped back and let the others have a go.

Not long after, he was on his back. After Shinegreymon's attack, Marcus jumped off and was droping fast. "You wanted me to show you so I will show you HUMAN POTENTIAL!" he slammed his fist down on the sheild and it cracked before falling apart. He sat up once Marcus landed.

He placed his sword infront of them. "I lay down my spear in defeat." He said. "You have proven yourself worthy and with honor and now you may go to the server tree." he said.

"Sounds good, I apreciate this." "Marcus what if he is lying?" "Nah, he wouldnt do that." "How can you be sure?" "Because, how fists speak the same language." Marcus suddenly grins. "Besides if he did Shadow here will keep him in line!" I rolled my eyes and reverted to my normal form.

"Come on, now we can get to the server tree." The digimon dedigivolved into their rooky stage (exepct for me og course) and we set off.

'_Get ready Yggdrasil, I'm coming for you._'

**000000000000**

****pheeew this was a long chapterhope you guys like it!


	4. AN

Hello everyone, Hotshot here with a update thing for this story.

As of right now, it shall be rewritten but not be post in this section (dunno whatelse to call it cause its the same story) and hope you guys dont mind too much about this.

Thanks for all of your support! Hotshot out.


End file.
